lyonafandomcom-20200213-history
Jayurin the Time Walker
Description Jayurin is a young looking man, looking around the ages of 25-30, he has silver hair that he keeps spiked backwards along with silver eyes, he often dresses in blue garments with gold trimming. Background Jayurin was born 100 1E the start of "The Age of Vis" in a small un-named town in ancient Cindervale his family ran a blacksmith with his father forging and his mother selling, he was one of the first children to be born during the Age of Vis and thus one of the first to be gifted powers. Given the ability to manipulate time itself, he trained for many years mastering the ability to reverse his own aging intending to give himself eternity to fully master his power. However, he soon learned that he could not reach the point he wished on his own. Jayurin traveled far and wide searching the ancient lands of Lyona before finding a man named Magus. This man would later become known as one of the strongest Vis in the world granting him the title of Unrivaled. However, at this moment he had just recently developed a secondary Vis, far above Jayurin in terms of knowledge and power. Jayurin learned under him for years learning to use his powers in ways he had never imagined. After he felt he had learned the most he could from Magus Jayurin returned to what would become known as Cindervale. Using his power to conquer the warring tribes that infected his homeland he created the Imperium of Koereth, always wanting to bring order to his land he knew Koereth would be a symbol people would amass under. While creating this faction he met an elven woman that went by the name of Vera, she was a Vis in the control of lightning, after time they became friends and then comrades, Vera became his right hand and commander of the Imperium Military, while as an elf she certainly did live longer than humans she still had an expiration date, so Jayurin stopped her aging permanently the same way he had done to himself. He would find himself granting this to his most trusted advisors, the people he put in charge of running things for him. And course his Royal Guard, Vis who reached immense levels of power. After a long rule and a successful faction, it came; War, a war unlike any before, the Imperium was scarcely involved, but the war still reached them, all the way from the east a region that would become known as the Badlands after the 2 factions fighting would permanently scar the land with their powers. To a point where even Jayurin could not reverse the effects. This was when he once again met Magus, he had thought Magus had died long ago of old age but he stood before him more powerful than ever, he told Jayurin the reason that he could not repair the land was simply because he wasn't as powerful as he believed. This fact struck Jayurin deep, baffled and enraged with his ego driving him he attempted to attack Magus to prove his strength. But Magus showed him that he was still far behind in terms of power. After his defeat Jayurin realized that in his hunger for order and control he had simply made a large weak faction, so he cut the fat, removing much of the Imperium sending most of it to the Republic of Cindervale. Refocused Jayurin increased his control of the Imperium, taking part in all the duties he had left to his advisors he intended to harden his Imperium into a strong unwavering force. Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Imperium